


Art for "Runs in the Family"

by mific



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blutbaden, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Were-Creatures, Wolves, stylized, teenwolf_xbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hooks up with his distant cousin Nick Burkhardt and gets into trouble - art for Dameange's Teen Wolf/Grimm crossover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Runs in the Family"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/gifts), [Lady Angel (dameange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Runs in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778568) by [Lady Angel (dameange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel). 



> Created for the 2013 Teen Wolf Crossover Big Bang. The 'fairy tale' aspect of Grimm bunnied me to do a different style of art, sort of like a digital woodcut in some ways. The Family Tree cover requested by Dameange was an interesting technical challenge - and it set me off on more black and white art for the main piece, which depicts the first big climax in the fic where Stiles's pack first encounters blutbaden (Grimm werewolves). The manipped banner's a humorous inital result of playing around in both fandoms (the cousins with their wolfy-things). This was a lot of fun to do and I learned some new techniques, which is always cool. It's an interesting crossover - the two fandoms work well together.

 

Runs in the Family - cover art

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/272952/272952_original.jpg)

click through for full sized art

 

Wolf Circle Tableau

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/284789/284789_original.jpg)

keep clicking on through for full sized art

 

Wolf Circle Tableau - colored  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/284663/284663_original.jpg)

keep clicking on through for full sized art

 

Banner

 


End file.
